Um dia
by LadyCandy 2.0
Summary: Rima irritada com Shiki? Hum... Ai tinha...


Tenho essa fic no Animespirit também, sou a mesma LadyCandy de lá, não é plagio.

Espero que gostem!

Er...

ATENÇÃO: Os personagens de Vampire Knight não me pertencem, nem a história, nem as cores, nem o anime, nem o mangá... Nadinha... mas nas minhas fanfics eles fazem o que eu mando, então tudo bem!

* * *

Mais uma tarde terminava na nova night class… Todos esperavam o portão abrir quando uma Rima irritada desce as escadas com passos pesados.

Estranho...difícil Rima ficar irritada.

Olhando para o lado dela qualquer um dos outros alunos notaria a falta de certo... Ruivo? Hum... estranho ele não estar perto dela, mas não anormal, agora... Ela irritada sem ele por perto...

Oh! Olha ele descendo logo atrás dela! Sabia que tudo não podia estar tão perdido assim.

Shiki se aproxima e tenta segurar sua mão sutilmente, claro, não era homem de escândalos, assim como ela não era desse tipo...

Ah se eu fosse uma abelhinha! Curiosidade... Curiosidade...

-Me solta Shiki! –Ela briga com a voz alterada, não chegou a ser um grito, mas todos já olhavam claro.

Rima irritada com Shiki? Hum... Ai tinha...

Certo, não seria capaz de manter essa duvida, mas nem foi preciso chegar perto deles, alguém se adiantou.

-O que foi Rima? –Hanabusa se aproximou curioso, todos prestavam atenção, mesmo aqueles que disfarçavam fingindo não olhar, o silencio os entregava.

-NADA Aidou, NADA! –Ela falou se esquivando.

-O que aconteceu Shiki? –Aidou perguntou um pouco mais baixo, estava claro que ele estava com medo da nossa bonequinha, eu estava.

-Porque o Shiki tem que ter alguma relação com isso? Todos os meus problemas tem que ter relação com ele por acaso? A minha vida gira em torno dele? –Rima atacou irritada, Shiki nem falava, estava pasmo demais para falar, dó dele.

-Certo, então Shiki-san não fez nada... –Yuki tentou, adorava o fato dela querer ajudar todo mundo, mas se meter ali não ajudava em nada. Rima estava irritada, e Rima irritada com Yuki como alvo era igual a um Kaname irritado, e Kaname irritado era igual ao apocalipse.

-Então é assim? "Shiki-san não fez nada" "Shiki-san"é bom demais pra fazer algo ruim por um acaso? –Rima estava fora de controle, só pode.

-Pera, a culpa é ou não é dele?-Perguntei.

-Não se meta Ichijou! –Rima me atacou, parei no mesmo instante, certo... Vampiras tem TPM?

-Rima... –Shiki murmurou, como um pedido, ela apenas o encarou irritada.

-Quer falar sobre isso? –Ruca tentou.

-NÃO! Eu não quero fala sobre isso, não tem "isso", não tem NADA acontecendo, absolutamente NADA! Parem de me irritar! –Rima falou saindo porta afora no jardim, nos encaramos sem saber o que fazer.

-Kiryuu-san provavelmente não vai ser paciente com uma vampira desvairada pela escola... – Akatsuki nos lembrou.

-Droga! –Shiki murmurou e saiu correndo atrás dela, não pude deixar de correr atrás, não perderia isso por nada.

Pelo visto eu não fui o único a correr atrás daqueles dois, Yuki, Hanabusa, Kain e Ruka nos seguiam.

Escutamos um tiro, meu coração parou.

-Você ta louco! –Escutei Shiki urrar possesso de raiva isso não era normal... Rima irritada era difícil, agora, Shiki bravo? Impossível. Nem com Rido ele ficou assim...

Escutamos estrondos e corremos ainda mais rápido, quando chegamos lá vimos Shiki lutando, repetindo, SHIKI LUTANDO! E não estava possuído, e estava realmente lutando, com todas as suas forças, contra Zero! Rima os encarava assustada, a arvore atrás dela totalmente destruída.

-Parem! –Yuki gritou, mas eles nem ligaram.

Aidou congelou Zero enquanto Ruca fez Shiki se prender em uma ilusão.

-Não me mata! –Aidou pediu para Zero, ele apenas respiro fundo.

-Me solte. –Falou frio.

-Vai deixar Shiki inteiro? –Aidou perguntou temeroso.

-Não vou te deixar inteiro se você não me soltar! –Bom, depois disso Aidou o soltou.

-O que aconteceu? –Yuki perguntou.

-Mandei a vampira voltar para o dormitório, ela me ignorou, o tiro foi só um aviso, eu não ia matar ela... Não agora. –Zero falou frio, me certifiquei de que Shiki ainda estava sob uma ilusão.

-Ainda temos aula... Obrigada Zero-san –Yuki pediu com o ar triste que costumava usar quando falava com Zero.

-O que vamos fazer com os dois? –Ruca perguntou, já estava ficando cansada pelo visto.

-Rima...-Pedi, ela então se levantou, aparentava estar novamente calma, e então pediu para Ruca libertá-lo com um olhar rápido.

-Rima... –Shiki gemeu aliviado assim que acordou e viu Rima a sua frente.

-Desculpa... –Ela murmurou.

-Vamos indo! –Falei empurrando os outros para fora, Shiki se levantou lentamente sendo puxado por Rima, assim que levantou ambos se postaram um do lado do outro, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e nos seguiram para a sala.

Sabe... De repente uma pergunta passou pela minha mente... Isso era normal? Era normal algo grande acontecer entre os dois e eles apenas voltarem à mesma cara de sempre depois? Hun... Pensamentos impróprios passaram pela minha mente, mas tudo bem, deixa quieto.

-Eu nem olharia para ela... –Escuto Shiki sussurrar impassível, Rima fecha a cara novamente, então era isso? Ciúmes? A... Rima, Rima... Não pude deixar de rir por dentro.

-O que diabos aconteceu? –Perguntei baixinho, Rima me fuzilou com os olhos, Shiki apenas me entregou um envelope.

Examinei o envelope e percebi o selo da família da Kurenai Maria, abri e vi escrito na folha um convite pra que Shiki jantasse lá, e eles não escondiam o desejo de tê-lo como membro da família... Hn... Então era isso...

-A Rima, você não pode culpar o Shiki, Lembra que a família do Aidou também queria você casada com ele! –Falei, no fundo, eu queria mesmo provocar, sabia que meus amigos tinham deixado isso em segredo.

-O que? –Shiki perguntou lentamente, fechando a cara.

-Ichijou... –Rima começou me olhando brava, eu só pude rir.

-Como pode não me contar Rima?-Shiki começou, Rima foi se afastando bem devagar...

Ai ai... Sai de lá com um sorriso estampado no rosto... Esses dois um dia se arrumariam... Um dia.


End file.
